hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
Threetrees-The gathering place of the clans!
The next Gathering is on the 24th(A SCHOOL NIGHT). Go to the list if you can come! Times are shown there. 'RolePlay Only!' -Full moon blazes in sky while the Three trees loom, waiting for the cats- -Grand Rock in middle of pond has a cat looking down into the clearing- -Seastar is waiting with EarthClan in the clearing- Sandstar runs into Threetrees, followed by the rest of her clan$@nd$+@r -Gingerheart pants- Sandstar swims into the pond, and leaps onto Grandrock$@nd$+@r -Seastar dips head in greeting- "Where's Foxstar?? -Gingerheart bows to Wolflight- "Where's Hollyleaf?" (Is Darkkit allowed, since she's half apprentice? And you should annouce Whitestar.) (Of course. Ill add Whitestar to the list of the million things that I have to announce 0_o) Sandstar dips her head also "Not here yet" she replied$@nd$+@r (Let's start! And sorry about he annoucing.) (-sighs- Its kay. And lets wait for meh sis, she'll be here in a min)$@nd$+@r Can I have my ceremony here?!?)---Daughter of Scourge-- (GOOD IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (If it makes you happy(/Delighted XD), sure)$@nd$+@r (I am NOT asking for White to be re-named, but it would be funny) Foxstar pads out of the shadows, followed by her clan-Foxstar (-Passes out from too much to remember- XD)$@nd$+@r Foxstar jumps onto Grand Rock and gives a curt nod to both Sandstar and Seastar-Foxstar -Seastar gives a slight nod to Sandstar, and pads up to edge of rock- "Our leader Hollylord has died, and Deadheart did too. But we will strive, being rid of Hollylord. And our queens have had healthy kits, although Foxkit, Sapphirekit, and Grasskit have died. I have, too, had a few kits." Sandstar sits on the rock and watches Seastar with curiousity in her eyes$@nd$+@r -Seastar pads backwards, hiding his paw- (15 minutes. My parents are rushing me.) (Ill hurry) Sandstar nods to Seastar and steps forward, "Starclan had been thriving with new kits. Crystalwing and Petalfur each had a litter of kits, and they are all doing very well. I would also like to welcome Stardust, Sagehoney, and Mintleaf as new warriors of the clan!"$@nd$+@r (Sage???? What about SAGE) -EarthClan cheers- (Sorry! Were gonna have to pick this up tommorow morning! My moms kicking me off and its REALLY late where I am! again, im sorry! Bye!!!)$@nd$+@r (I know what time it is. Midnight. So, about 8 for me. (CYA ltr!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Dang, I blocked Hollylord's username Shadowdapple, and can't be too lazy to log in.) (Ok?)$@nd$+@r (That means that I can't be unregistered.) (*Shrugs* Why would ya want to be?)-Leader of Starclan- Sandstar (Oh, I'm so sorry for blocking M&MChococat, but Hollylord made three accounts. Hey, I liked your siggie! And mine sucks.) (I dont blame ya. We dont need triple the annoying. And thanks! for your siggie you should write Hollyhawk, or do the cool letter thingy that I did)$@nd$+@r (Sorry I'm so late. I was at the dentist :( When are we going to contine the gathering?)---Daughter of Scourge-- (I dunno, and my letter thingy sucks.) ( You could use -Hollyhawk- . It would be cool)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Let me get my pocket thesaurus.) (Oka, I figures it out. Ummma, in September, it's going to base off my birthday and probably age.......) Like this. The first double-numba! :D (And I finds a website that has amazing pics!) Hollyhawk, the scourge of the skies ( Nice siggie!!)---Daughter of Scourge-- Um............ (You guys wanna continue on with the gathering???)$@nd$+@r ( Totally!!)---Daughter of Scourge-- I am here too let this gathering begin!Dustpelts 20:18, July 26, 2010 (UTC) (Is Holly here?)$@nd$+@r Yes she is!!Dustpelts 20:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ( Then let's start!!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (I don't see Sand.. And we're still on the way back.) ( Let's start!!!)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Okay, but meet me in the IF.) ( Since we're all here now, can we start up again!)---Daughter of Scourge-- Sandstar continues, "On the downside Hollyleaf, Darkkit, and Whiteshadow ha-" a$@nd$+@r (And mention Sage.) ~Wind blows in cat's faces, and huge hawk, owl, and Darkkit come down~ Gingerheart, Mintleaf, and Stardust flip out, and EarthClan pass out- "I believe that Whitestar, Hollyleaf,and Darkkit are here now." -Darkkit bounces over- Hi, Feathercloud!! -pretends to trip and hurt paw- "OW!! Help!"---Daughter of Scourge-- Sandstar waits for the clans to calm down, and shoots a questioning look at Hollyleaf$@nd$+@r ~Hollyhawk blows shards of glass, and falls to ground as Hollyleaf, Whiteowl blows flame, and falls as Whitestar~ -Crystalwing has herb wrap, inside frresh-kill, and Foxstar is yawning- -foxstar is fed herb wrap- (Hey, did you get permission from my sister to kill her??)$@nd$+@r (Yes, she said something before it was deleted. Like You're lucky I'm agreeing to this.) (If she dies, it's 1-3 lives.) August 24, 2010 Category:Other places Category:ShadowClan Category:StarClan Category:EarthClan Category:MoonClan Category:Starclan